Basic Relationships 101: Legend of Love One
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: PG13 for swearing. Sigh, I looked back on stories in like Sept. and they got 'round 30 reviews... I wonder if I'll ever write a story with that many reviews... Anyway, this is the love triangle area of Sora, Taichi, and Yamato. This is going to be the lon


****

Basic Relationships 101: Legend of Love One

"You and your partner will be writing the report together. Let me repeat that… You and your partner will be…" The English teacher scribbled things on the blackboard with a small piece of chalk, her back was turned to the class.

"Taichi," 

A young brunette looked up from his paper and eyed a blond. He nodded, already knowing what the question was going to be. Then he felt a short jab on his shoulder. "Ouch," complained the boy and turned around, "what is it Sora?"

"I wanted to be your partner," she whispered.

Taichi smirked, "It's a story, you should be better off without me anyway."

"Ugh, promise me you'll call me and tell me your idea for your project?"

"I guess'o." 

"Great. I'll be expecting it; so don't forget." She giggled.

~

"So what are we going to write our story on?" Taichi asked, looking up at the dimming sky. The night was coming early due to it being December and all. The two boys were to be going to Yamato's home to study for their test in math class the next day and to start their assignment in English.

"It's a report, not a story. Stories have fictional characters, reports give facts and-"

"Whatever. I don't care." Taichi shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Yamato rolled his eyes; "You do so care, if you didn't, you wouldn't even be volunteering to go over to my house to work on it."

"It's the math I need."

"Whatever." Yamato said in the same tone as Taichi did earlier.

"Shut up…"

"I don't have to."

"You do to."

"Stop being a kid Taichi, grow up."

"I don't have to."

"You do--" Yamato caught himself and glared at Taichi who started to laugh. Pushing the other boy, the blonde started to pick up his pace. "Grow up, Tai, grow up…"

They arrived at the apartment buildings and the two raced to get through the door before the other. Yamato pushed Taichi out of the way, only to have Taichi push him back. When they tried to get into the elevator, the woman inside stared at them as if they were five years old. She was an older woman, most likely in her early twenties. Taichi introduced himself and she giggled. Yamato did the same. Then they began to argue of who made a better impression in front of her.

"Both of you," she said quietly to get them to shut their mouths, "are charming young boys. But this is where I get off. Maybe you should stop bickering and grow up."

Taichi's jaw dropped as well as Yamato's. The strange woman laughed and left the teenagers in the elevator.

"Told you that you had to grow up and stop acting immature." Yamato snapped.

"Shut up, you did the same." Taichi growled.

"At least I didn't say 'What big----eyes you have.' "

Taichi laughed, "I said shut up."

For the ride up to Yamato's flat, they teased each other about how much of an idiot they were. Both of them laughed and forgot that they were in feud. As the exited the elevator, Yamato started to dig into his pocked and pulled out a key. With a slight twist of the wrist and a kick with a foot, the door flew open and banged against the wall behind it.

"Whoops," Yamato muttered as he pocketed the key. "What should we start on first?"

"English." Answered Taichi, "it seems kind of easy to think of what we need to do. I mean, it's just astronomy. What harm could that do to the brain?"

Yamato pulled his dark blue backpack off of his shoulders and shut the door. Turning on the light for the living room, he then sat down on the couch and took off his jacket. Carelessly, he threw it behind him. His cold hands fumbled to find the zipper of his bag and struggled to pull it open. When he did, he took out his books and his binder. Then as he did to his jacket, he threw his backpack onto the floor. 

Taichi did the same and sat down on the couch with his books in his hands. His nose was red because of the cold and his ears were slightly red. A sniff came from Taichi and Yamato echoed it. 

"It's getting pretty damn cold. " Taichi blew into his hands and opened his literature book.

"I'll turn on the heater," the blond said quickly and jumped up. "Start on what your opinion is on the universe."

"Righty-o." Taichi clumsily pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. The rings ripped the paper, but Taichi didn't seem to mind. He heard Yamato stumbled into a small storage room, also the kitchen pantry, and slammed a metal something into another metal something. Grunts and sighs of defeat came from him, too. All the while, Taichi was scribbling down his ideas on the universe:

(What I know about our universe)

  1. It is very big.
  2. It has many stars.
  3. It also has many galaxies.
  4. The Milky Way Galaxy is our home.
  5. The Milky Way Galaxy has Earth in it.
  6. It also has Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and the Sun.
  7. The moon orbits Earth.
  8. Earth orbits the sun.
  9. The other planets orbit the sun.
  10. The sun itself orbits something.
  11. 88 constellations can be seen from Earth.
  12. Those 88 constellations are in the galaxy.
  13. A bunch of other stuff is in the galaxy/universe.
  14. This galaxy is pretty big…
  15. This whole universe is pretty damn big…

(My rambles on the universe)

I believe the Big Bang theory is sort of right. We could have started as a small ball of nothing and gradually grown into what we are now. But this might mean that gravity will pull as back into another small ball only to explode again. I don't believe that'll happen 'cause of what's happening today. There are no signs of the center beginning to pull us back. So then that means that the universe will expand. Is there another universe though? We've never seen the edge of our own; so how do we know we are just one? Did we believe we were just one galaxy? And the stars, they keep coming and coming and coming. Are there other 'Big Bangs' going on? What if scientists' guesses are right? Us being the only planet good enough for human civilization, that is. I wonder what is to become of this. Maybe we're just starting out in another Big-B. If we are growing out and getting pulled back in, then maybe this isn't the first birth of our universe. Maybe it'll keep pulling back in and exploding. Then all our technology would be wiped from existance and we wouldn't be able to figure anything out until it's too late. 'Cause when we start to figure stuff out, the universe might be becoming a ball again. Then maybe we'll all die again. Then maybe we'll be reborn again. As a new universe, with new galaxies, with new stars, and planets, and such.

Yamato came back into the room and saw Taichi scribbling frantically. "You spelt existence wrong."

"I don't need a spelling check, thank you." Taichi said and looked up. Yamato handed him a can of pop and sat back down. 

"You sure wrote a lot," he said."

"It's mainly questions."

"Yeah…" Yamato muttered as he looked over it. Silence touched upon the two minds and they started to work. 

Yamato had several sheets of paper with his neat handwriting small and clear. Taichi on the other hand had sloppy writing. It was barely readable. When they were finished with their thoughts of the universe, they compared.

(Yamato's 'What I know of the universe': )

  1. People from the beginning to the end wondered about the stars in our universe.
  2. Galaxies caught the attention of many scientists and they grew curious on the places around us.
  3. There is a huge amount of stars and nebulas and comets and galaxies in this universe.
  4. We live in the Milky Way.
  5. Scientists believe we are in a spiral galaxy and the Milky Way is located in the beginnings of an arm of a spiral.
  6. Scientists also believe that the center of our galaxy can be located in the constellation Sagittarius.
  7. There are black holes that give off no light and stuff.
  8. Stars die out eventually.
  9. Some stars are dead, but we can still see them shining due to the amount of light-years between Earth and that star.
  10. Everything moves. So when a teacher says to sit still, we literally can't.
  11. Most stars go from Blue Giants to White Dwarves and other stuff.
  12. Taichi doesn't know a lot about the galaxy--This proves the fact that our universe is still on the verge of stupidity.

"Hey!" Taichi slapped his friend on the head. Yamato countered the attack by a punch in the arm.

"Chill out, Tai." He remarked and set his pencil down. "We can make our introduction."

"Let's do the stupid math stuff. This is getting boring." Taichi whined. "I hate English. It's so boring. The stuff we have to do is boring. And this tops the top of boredom. Isn't astrology science anyway?"

"Astronomy."

"I don't care. I just want to do this."

"Do you want a glass for that whine, or what?" Yamato tossed his paper onto the ground and picked up his math book. Surprisingly, both of the young teens were in the same algebra class together. Taichi hated it, but with Yamato's help, he understood it. It was like the blond was Taichi's tutor. Even though he would never admit it, Yamato liked to look upon it as that. 

"Okay," Yamato gave his friend a piece of paper and a pencil, "If the lengths of the sides of a triangle satisfy the relationship 'a' squared plus 'b' squared equals 'c' squared, then the triangle is a right triangle."

"I said I wanted to do math. Not french." They both chuckled.

"We'll practice the simple stuff. All right?"

"Fine…"

"What do you need to practice?" Yamato put the pencil on his right ear and turned the pages of the ocean blue algebra book.

Taichi thought for a moment; "3.1 didn't really make sense to me."

"I was confused myself, but you just have to remember to cancel out." Yamato turned to a page in his book and said, "Write down this problem." He pointed to a number and an equation.

"Seven dollars over one hour, multiplied by forty hours over one week, times fifty-two weeks over one year," the brunette read. "Jeez! I don't get it…"

"Cancel out, remember?" Yamato pointed to the hour numbers; "The hours cancel out as do the weeks. What do you have left?"

Taichi scratched out the hs and weeks. "Seven dollars times forty times 52 over a year?"

"Seven times forty is?"

"Gah," he blinked several times and reached for a calculator. Yamato grabbed it before he could get it.

"Think." He said flatly.

"Seven… four… twenty eight… Two hundred eighty?"

Yamato nodded and Taichi wrote "$280*52"

Several numbers appeared on the Yagami's paper. Eventually he got it and then opened his pop to take a drink of success.

"I just have to keep the canceling in mind I guess." Taichi said as he looked at the other chapters. "Are you ready for the test?" 

"I guess so." He was absorbed in a book.

Taichi glanced at the title: "Stone of Tears"

"What are we going to do now?" the brown-haired boy leaned against the couch.

Yamato looked up; "Are you ready for the social studies thing on Friday?"

"What… social… studies… thing?"  


"Quiz."

"Quiz!"

"Open notes though."

"But that won't help the capitals of the countries in Europe and Asia."

Yamato shook his head and set the book down. His hands reached underneath the table and he pulled out a globe.

"Ah, fancy that." His friend sighed, "You knew I forgot."

"Yeah." Yamato tossed the miniature Earth to Taichi and he caught it.

"This is supposed to help me?"

Yamato nodded and pointed to the country Sweden. "Capital?"

"Uh, Stockholm."

"Ukraine."

"Kiev."

"Luxembourg"

"Heck, that's too small. I can't see it."

"Bet'cha five bucks that it'll be on the test."

"Whatever."

"Kyrgyzstan."

"Shit, is that a country?"

Yamato laughed and eventually Taichi did too.

Late night was drawing near and they studied the countries and their capitals for two whole hours. Taichi didn't mind because he was going to actually do well on his test. And Yamato didn't mind because he liked helping his friends. Soon they took a dinner break and Yamato offered to fix the brown-haired boy a mushroom and rice dinner dish. He willingly said yes. 

Even as they ate their dinner, they studied. Taichi crammed his mind with capitals like Beijing, Phnom Penh, and Manila. He was still stumped on the ones in Europe, however. Yamato tried his best to help him with his countries and he was still glad that Taichi was willing to learn from him. He never before came upon Taichi as one to give up his know-it-all acts.

"Europeans were really curious." Yamato said and slipped a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. But everyone was at some point. Just look at America; they've got a bunch of curiosity in their past." He agreed.

"Capital of Italy." Yamato said and put his chin on the globe. It was resting on the couch and Yamato was on the floor. Taichi was still on the couch.

"I can't remember…"

"Starts with R…"

"Ruh… Ro… Ra…" Taichi laughed uneasily.

"Rome, c'mon, Taichi. You know this stuff!"

"I was going to say that!" He protested and took a drink of his pop.

"France…"

"I know this one! I do!" Taichi leaned towards he globe. Unfortunately, Yamato's chin was covering most of Europe. 

"No cheating." He warned.

"It starts with?"

"P, come on already. It's said to be the most romantic place…"

"Too much pressure! I know this though."

"Par…"

"…is" Taichi said. "Paris! I was gonna say that."

"Sure."

"I was! You didn't give me enough time."

"You only have forty minutes for the test; you can't spend all your time on Paris."

Taichi sighed. "Thursday I'll study more."

" 'Kay then."

"Paris… How is that so romantic?"

Yamato shrugged. "I guess it's just one of those places where a bunch of people fell in love."

"Weird… There's a lot of funny stuff in this world and universe." Taichi said, remembering their English assignment.

"What's so weird about falling in love?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it. You said Paris was weird."

"Not Paris-"

"Then love?"

"No."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Everyone falls in love. It doesn't have to be in a stupid town like Paris. It could be in some other country or continent or for any other matter, another world."

"Taichi?"

"What's the big deal about love anyway?"

Yamato lifted his head up off the globe. "It happens to everyone. And it makes everyone feel differently."

"How so?"

"Some people can deal with love easily, y'know? So when a person falls in love and that person can't handle love very well, then that person will change their attitude or dress or actions. It all depends on how that person loves another person."

Taichi laughed. "Damn it, I hate this world."

"Damn it, it's confusing."

"Damn it, it is."

"Damn it, we say damn it too much, damn it."

"Damn…"

They laughed for no reason. Other topics about love were thrown out and they talked about it. Yamato tried his best to explain things his way, as did Taichi. And they came out with different ideas. None of them knew the right answer. At least they didn't think they did.

"I wonder what it would be like…" Taichi said, he was now lying down on the couch and Yamato was leaning against it on the ground. "If we didn't get crushes on girls."

"What do you mean?"

Taichi blinked. "I don't know. You know how everyone talks about being uh, gay and stuff is bad?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what would happen of those people started to like the same sex." 

Yamato wondered what Taichi was hinting at.

"I mean, I don't have a-anythin' against anythin'. But it's just curiosity." 

"Yeah, you said yourself that everyone is curious." 

"I wonder…"

Yamato looked up. "About?"

Taichi looked down; "Would it hurt if…"

The blond saw the confusion in his eyes. Yamato finally understood what was going on. "Are you?"

"Curious. Just curious." He interrupted.

"We could…"

"But I…"

"I don't either."

"I … guess."

~

Sora sat in her room and stared at her phone. "Taichi, why aren't you calling? You promised." Her patience ran out when it was eight o' clock. It was now nearly nine and she was still waiting. She sighed and muttered, "Just another minute…" 

-Basic Relationships 101: Legend of Love One-

Sorry for those who don't like Taito. Just a reminder: I went by the Japanese coupling/ the most popular coupling. Taito was one couple that was both the Japanese and popular coupling. So flame me if you wish, but I just went by the data. ^_^; Anyway, this is going to be the longest one of my Basic R's. It's just interesting to have Taichi involved in stories. He's an adorable character. And Yamato is just… cute! Err… anyway, I'll be throwing out Legend of Love Two sometime soon. I'm sorry this one is so long! Really I am! I'll make them short again. Just keep in mind that the dialogue took up most of the space. Please r/r, I need reviews to keep going! I dun' care if they just say '.' I just want reviews please! ^_^;;; ~HT 


End file.
